fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reese Baum
Reese Baum is a recurring character in The Powerpuff Girls, a representative of an organization known as the Devon Group Before Season 1 Reese Baum worked for the Devon Group for many years before coming to Townsville. She previously worked alongside John Utonium and Kathleen Keane before the two of them left the Group. Season 1 Reese Baum came to Townsville and immediately sought out John Utonium, whom she used to work with at the Devon Group. Utonium immediately recognized her and accused her of wanting to take the Powerpuff Girls. She denied that, instead stating that she wanted the Chemical X, the compound that gave the girls their superpowers. He refused, so Reese went to the Meyer's office during a PST meting and offered Elliott Meyer and Tyler Osborn the identity of the higher power as well as a way to prevent the imminent demon summoning in Millennium Park by the Gangreen Gang. Despite Kathleen Keane's warning about her, she left her cell phone number with Meyer's secretary and left the room. Much to the surprise of everyone else, Reese managed to get herself signed up as a chaperone at the Townsville High School prom, simply because she heard there would be action. Sure enough, Roger Hillenburg came in and took everyone hostage. Much to her chagrin, though, she was herded into a room with Utonium and Keane, and so she was unable to watch the fight between Blossom and Priscilla Moore. She was eventually rescued with Buttercup took out their hostage taker and led them to safety. A few days later, Reese found herself hanging out with Utonium reminiscing about the Devon Group. She insisted that she was not working for someone named Ryan, and that she had come on her own free will. Suddenly, she remembered she had to go and left abruptly. That night, she found Kathleen Keane at the public library researching the demon and the Druid sect. Keane was surprised when Reese handed over the Anacoluthon Codex, a book of rituals used by the sect. Reese was present at the PST meeting two days later when Keane insisted that the demon threat be taken seriously. When the Powerpuff Girls crashed the meeting demanding to know everything they had been keeping a secret from them, Reese was elated, because since Tom Seaton had not been captured, they once again had no choice but to give in to her demands. She left, and Utonium despondently agreed with her. Two days later, Reese came to Utonium's house to accept the vial of Chemical X. She tried to assure him that the Devon Group might have positive intentions for the vial, but Utonium knew it was more likely not altruistic. Reese told him to call a PST meeting that afternoon, since the summoning was taking place that night. Reese arrived at Meyer's office to say she was pleased with the vial and handed over the counter-spell to Xavier's barrier, but when she offered to reveal the identity of the higher power, she insisted that Utonium had to come alone. Keane refused, but Utonium accepted her terms. Reese texted Utonium that night to meet her at the R.L. Jackson Observatory, which he did against Keane's wishes. Reese led him up the the tenth floor, the observation deck, and subsequently led him into a room with computers and cables, all connected to something at the end of the room. Reese introduced him to the source of the cables, Mojo Jojo, as the higher power before betraying him. With a gun to his head, Reese explained that she left the Devon Group four months prior when the girls had rescued Elliott Meyer from assassination. She had kept their existence a secret from the rest of the Devon Group because she knew they would be cautious about how they used the Chemical X, and she had the grandiose plan to use it to create an army of meta-humans to take over the world. Kathleen Keane arrived and shot Reese before she could kill Utonium, and with her dying breath, she told them that the Devon Group would take the girls away. Appearances Season 1 Baum, Reese Baum, Reese Baum, Reese Baum, Reese Baum, Reese Baum, Reese